Servant Of Evil
by Kirriri
Summary: This fanfic fallows Mothy's Servant of Evil story. Len Kagamine is the twin brother and loyal servant to the spoiled Queen Rin Kagamine. The whole kingdom begins a revolution to overthrow the Queen and kill her at all costs. But how far will Len go to protect his precious sister? This is Len's pov of my fanfiction Daughter of Evil


She is my princess, I am her servant,

Destiny separated pitiful twins,

If it's for the sake of protecting her,

I'll become evil for her.

That's what I always told myself. For all 14 years of my life. Inside expectations we were born, blessed by the church bells. For the the convenience of selfish adults, our future was split into two. She was taken off to become the single King's daughter. Me, well I was sold as a servant.

The king took pity on me and assigned me to Rin. My twin sister. It wasn't long until the king died. The kingdom had no choice but to hand the yellow kingdom to the king's adopted daughter. She was only 11 when she was given full responsibility. That was our cruel fate.

Even if all the world, became her enemy I would protect her just so she could be there smiling. That was my vow. My eternal vow to my princess. Our parent's abandoned us, so I will never leave her.

I silently slipped into my princess' room. I stood behind her. She sat at her vanity stubbornly staring at herself. Her blue eyes shined innocently as she glared at her tangled mess of blond hair. I chuckled and she noticed me standing behind her.

"Len! Your back from the Kamui residence?" She asked. Her voice was excited like a little puppy.

"Why yes Miss Rin." I said with a soft smile.

"Len, put my hair up. Like yours is." She commands. I nodded grabbing her creamy white brush. I soothed the knots in her golden hair. I tied it up as I have many times to my own shoulder length hair. She looked like me, I thought with a smile.

"Now Len help me out of my dress. I wish to wear my horse riding clothes." She once again commanded. She wanted to go riding? She never does! Oh well. My princess is stubborn, and well random.

"There you go Princess." I said. She held out her hand I bent down laying a gentle kiss on the back of her palm. I fallowed her through the castle to the courtyard. She hustled to the stables while the stable boy Gachpoid quickly got her horse Josephine ready. In only moments she was up on the saddle. She galloped to the field.

Prince Gakupo soon after rode past on his horse. Why was he here? Did he fallow me? Prince Gakupo the 2nd prince of the purple kingdom. They started to talk and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. It's not like I hated him but Rin was planning something. They talked for a little bit when Oliver another servant ran up to her. Rin glanced at me and we both smiled.

I walked to the dining room. I smiled at Lilly a maid. "Hello." I said. She smiled looking up from the dishes she held.

"Hey Len. Hey can you hold this real quick?" She asked pushing a large platter of sandwiches in my hand.

"Uh yeah? Why are you taking everything from the table. Isn't it lunch?" I asked.

"Yes, but Miss Rin wants lunch out in the courtyard so she can watch the flowers." She said while carefully picking up two bowls and the platter from me. I fallowed her grabbing the tray holding tea. Oh Rin.

"Len!" I heard Rin cry. I wasn't far from her bedroom chambers so I was there in an instant. Gakupo had invited her to a party held in the green kingdom. I didn't want her to go but I knew she would argue if I said that to her. When I walked in she gestured at her undone hair.

I silently grabbed her brush once again calming the crazy strands. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Rin asked. A maid opened it. It was IA, a newer maid. "What is it IA?" She asked.

"Oh, Miss Rin, Your Highness well Prince Gakupo is here." She explained. Rin nodded.

"Alright. I'll be there shortly." Rin stood up and I secured the white ribbon in her hair. I stepped back.

"Have fun and be careful." I muttered. She gave me a lazy look.

"Of course, Len." And then she left.

"Len!" I head Rin's yells. She's back from the party already? I stood up smoothing out my bed head.

"What is it my princess?" I asked.

She stepped forward putting a hand on my soulder. She spoke softly in my ear, her words filled with rage. "Make sure the green country is badly stirred. And kill that girl. The second princess of Green!" She hissed. She stepped back and whirled off.

Kill?

i She is my princess, I am her servant,

Destiny separated pitiful twins,

If it's for the sake of protecting her,

I'll become the evil for her.

That night I put on my cloak and called an army together. I would do whatever my princess told me to. I sat on my horse facing the troops. About 30 men. That's all I would need.

"Alright men! We are going to the Green Kingdom! Any home you see burn it down! Any citizen kill! You got it?" I shout.

The bloodthirsty men just cheered. I didn't want to do this, but I shall. For my princess.

It toke 2 hours until we reached the Green Kingdom. The first village we came to we burned. There were kids there. . . The men didn't care. They enjoyed to kill. What has happened to people these days? We spent 5 days terrorizing homes. It was the next day we made it to the castle. I sent the men out to kill the citizens and burn houses nearby. But not in the capital yet.

Using servant passageways I climbed the castle to the Green girl's bedroom. I opened the door slipping in silently gripping the night until my knuckles turned white. There she was. The 2nd princess sat at a table drawing while humming a sweet melody.

"Oh! Hello? Are you a servant here?" She exclaimed noticing me. I gasped.

"Oh! Yes milady." I said bowing down to my knees.

"Oh please do stand! I hate it when people bow down to me. It's better to stand face to face is it not?" She asked with a giggle. I stood up as did she.

When I went to this neighboring country, in town I caught sight of a girl of green. From that kind voice and smiling face, I fell in love at first sight. But if the princess wishes for that girl to be removed I will answer that.

"Yes I- I suppose it is." I said with a smile.

"Good. Now what's your name Mr.?" She asked.

"Len." I was shocked speechless.

"Len! What a wonderful name! I'm Miku. Please do call me that." She said spinning around.

"Miku?" I asked.

"Yes Len?" She asked plucking at a flower that sat on her desk.

"I'm sorry." I groaned.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked holding the flower against my ear. I truly have fallen in i love /i with this girl.

"I- I have to kill you." I confessed. She flinched stepping back.

"W- What!?" She cried.

"I'm sorry." I cried. Stepping forward I slammed the blade into her.

Why? My tears won't stop. She is a princess, I am a servant. The two of us could never be. Why do I cry like this?! I wiped them away. Two hours home that's it. I already told the men to leave whenever they please. I ran from the castle, mounted my horse, and home I went. Destiny has driven apart madly driven twins.

"Today's snack is brioche!" I heard your voice echo in mind. Your laugh, laugh innocently. Before long this country will probably end. By the hands of angered citizens. If this is what they say we deserve I will definitely oppose that.

I soon arrived back at the Yellow Kingdom's castle. I hoped my eyes weren't puffy. I was covered in blood. My cloak covered a good part of it.

"Oh so your back?" She asked with a smile. I slowly smiled at her.

"Yes my Princess." I murmured. My heart hurt. But it'll be okay. I'm with Rin again. Everything will be okay . . .

"I assume you killed that wretched girl?" She asked. I was tempted to snap, "She's not wretched!" But I bit it back. I forced a smile.

"Yes my princess."

"Do you love me brother?" She suddenly asked. My eyes widened. How could she think I don't! She is my life, my world! She is why I am here.

"Yes of c- course my princess!" I said.

"Do you love her?" She asked harshly.

"Love who?" I asked stiffly. My hand curled into a ball.

"That girl! The green girl! The 2nd princess!" She yelled. I bit my lip. i"ANSWER ME!"/i She screamed. She looked ready to cry. I couldn't lie to her. I never could. "DO YOU?!"

"Y- Yes." I finally confessed. "R- Rin-" I was cut off my the room's door being thrown open. A crowd of citizens burst in, lead by a lady in red. I was right. It was time of revolution.

"Your not leaving?" She snapped. Our gazes met. I could see other staff running away.

"Never my princess." I said with a strange passion.

"You actually love me." She whispered. I smiled.

"I always have." I whispered. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I love you so much Rin and you have no idea, I was tempted to say. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Rin Kagamine, we the citizens of the Yellow Kingdom are tired of your tyrant and we are here to overthrow you! Len Kagamine do you chose to stay by her side? Or leave no." The lady in red boomed.

"I shall always be by her side." I said harshly my grip growing tighter.

"Then so be it. Now get her!" And suddenly they all came at us. My hand was torn out of Rin's hand.

"Your such a disrespectful man." Rin hissed at the man carrying her.

They threw us into the dungeon. It was dim and the straw thrown onto the stone floor was wet.

"Rin." I hissed after thinking for a while.

"Y- Yes Len?" She asked. She was shaking.

"Trade clothes with me, now." I commanded. She gave me a strange look. I would do what ever I could to save her.

"But why?" She asked.

"Just do it now!" I said quickly taking off my clothes. I would trade places with her. We're twins, we look alike. She fallowed me lead. I pulled on her dress and she quickly put on mine.

"Len this won't work! They'll find us out!" I exclaimed.

"No they won't. We're twins. We look exactly alike." I pointed out. I pulled my hair out of it's small pony tail. I span Rin around and tied her hair up. I took her ribbon and looped it around my head,

We looked like mirror images of ourselves.

"Len I don't want to do this!" She cried grabbing my arm. I hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay Rin, I'll protect you. Forever and ever." I whispered. The dungeon doors were being opened. I pushed her back.

"Kagamine Rin! It is your time to be hanged upon your crimes of harsh ruling." Exclaimed a guard standing next to the lady in Red.

"That is me." I spoke up. I pitched my voice higher copying Rin's voice.

"Well come then." She snapped. The guard opened our cell and pulled out.

"Got her Miss Meiko."

"Good. Now bring me the servant. He can watch his sister be killed." The other guard stepped forward pulling Rin out. They dragged us out to the courtyard. There it stood. The wooden structure. The place I will die for my princess. The place I will be hanged. The guards split up. Meiko and the guard carrying Rin went into the crowd awaiting "Rin's" death with pleasure.

The guard pulled me up slinging the rope around my throat and then walked off to the lever. I noticed Rin standing only a foot away from me in the crowd. She looked terrified. She looked to much like herself.

iI am a princess, you're a fugitive,

Destiny separated sad twins,

If they say that you are evil,

I have the same blood flowing through.

Once upon a time there was a treacherous kingdom. And reigning over that place was my very cute sibling. Even if all the world became her enemy I would protect her so she could be somewhere smiling.

"Run and be happy. Go live your life. I love you, remember that Rin." I said speaking to her. The cheers drowned me out.

I shrugged off my cloak. It fell at my feet and I kicked it to her. She pulled it on hiding her face.

"Kill her! Kill her!" They cheered.

The church bells ring. I know what it means. I could feel the platform under me quickly being pulled away. I know a snap would happen. I know I will feel a pain. I know everything will go black and disappear. I know I will die. She is my princess, I am a servant. Destiny separated pitiful twins. If it's for the sake of protecting you. I'll become evil for you.

If we could be reborn I want to be with you again that time. Rin I love you. I love you my sister. I will always love-


End file.
